The Wrong Time
by Graceful
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for a year. What will happen when Ginny gets pregnant while they're still in school? Please read and REVIEW! CHAPTER 8 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. I Find Out

Ginny paced by her bed nervously. Why hadn't it come yet? What am I going to do? How could we have been careless? How am I going to tell Harry?  
  
She picked up the test. Pink, for positive. How can this have happened? What would Harry say? What would her family say? She was only in her 6th year! I had to find Harry. I know he's at Quiditch now. I'd meet him after at the field. I grabbed my cloak and left my room. On the walk to field I thought back to that night when it all seemed so right, so perfect, so tender. Now that moment of happiness is changing my life. I watched Harry as he soared above the stands. He looked amazing. Moments ago I had, had everything I had ever hoped for, the man of my dreams, a family who loved me, and a good school life. That was over. Harry spotted her and waved. When the team finished with practice he ran over and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart I gazed into his eyes and forgot our predicament. He had always been able to do that ever since they began dating two years ago in my fourth year, he made everything better. When I remembered what I had to tell him I felt my face turn pale. " Gin what's wrong? You look sick." " Harry I have to tell you something." " Can it wait till later hun I'm hungry and you look like you should eat something to" " No I have to tell you now." " Okay but do you want to sit down you look like you're going to be sick." I nodded, yes and we sat on the ground. " Harry I don't know how else to tell you this but, I'm pregnant." He sat still staring at me, filled with shock. " H.H.How?" " I guess what we used just didn't work." He just stared pale with shock. I imagined that was how she looked when I found out. " I know we're young and this is going to be hard but we're strong we can do this right please tell me we can do this." She began to cry. Harry then remembered the world around him, and moved to comfort her. " We can do this Gin. We can do anything together. I love you." " I love you to." " Now wipe those tears and we'll go get some dinner, then later we'll talk this over later. I promise it will all be okay."  
  
* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After dinner they went to the lake to talk about their coming child.  
  
" Harry how am I going to tell my parents, Hey mom and dad your 16 year old daughter is knocked up by her boyfriend?" " No but you could say, Mom dad I know I'm young and this isn't the best way to start a life but I'm pregnant, and Harry and I are getting married." He got down on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring. " Oh Harry! Yes! I could definitely say that!" " I was going to do it anyway, after I graduated. That's why I had the ring. But I figure now sooner is better." They embraced. I was so happy this was the best reaction to this I could have imagined! Then I rememered. " But Harry, my family still won't be happy. They'll be so angry especially with you; you knocked up their only daughter at sixteen! My brothers will be really mad, they never liked our dating, especially Ron!" " We can handle it Gin, we got into this mess together now we got to ride it out!" " Oh I feel so stupid. How could I have let this happen? We should have been more careful!" " Yeh Gin this is a mess, and it is a bad time, but think about it we're going to be parents! In nine months we'll have a beatifil little baby!" He said with a smile. " Oh Harry I love that about you! You always make me feel better about everything!" They laid back on the grass taking comfort in each other's prescence. " Harry what about school next year. I can't leave you and the baby next year to go to school." " Maybe you can graduate early this year with me, Ron, and Mione." 


	2. Morning Sickness

The next week the morning sickness kicked in. I was hoping I wouldn't get it for another week. My hopes were dashed. I took a walk to the library to get a book on pregnancy. Turns out there was a potion I could make to prevent morning sickness. But I didn't understand a word. I needed help. The only person I could think of was Hermione. She was my best friend and amazing at potions, but she was also Ron's girlfriend. I just hoped she could keep the secret of my pregnancy until Christmas break. I found her in the common room studying. "Mione, I need to ask you a favor." "Anything Gin what's up?" "What I have to ask involves you keeping something important from Ron for a while. Can you do that, it's really important to me? You can't tell him no matter what." " Okay. I promise." " I need you to help me make a morning sickness potion." I looked at Mione's face she was shocked. " I didn't even know you and Harry did it. Weren't you careful?!" " We only did it once and what we used didn't work. We're going to tell my family on Christmas break." " Oh Gin how scary are you okay?" " I'm fine I was freaked at first but Harry got me through it. He's been so great. But I'm glad I needed help with the potion, it's good to have someone to talk to about this besides Harry." " What are you guys going to do?" " Can you keep another secret?" " Sure why not!" " We're engaged." I whispered. " Oh, Gin that's great! Hey, why don't you give me that book I'll Make the whole potion, you have enough on your plate I think it'll take a day or to." " Thanks Mione! I gotta go I have to meet Harry!" " See Ya!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
I was meeting Harry by the lake again. It was where we always met. I remember having our first kiss there. It was beautiful  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
I was standing by the shore watching the sun set. I just had a fight with Ron. Harry came up behind me. " Gin, Ron's my best friend but he can be a real prat sometimes." " Tell me about it, I'm not four anymore I don't need him protecting me all the time." " I know, you're all grown up." I looked up into Harry's eyes; he instantly made it all better. We got closer. Harry pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. I was surprised and happy. I had waited for this for so long. That was when it all began.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
Harry was standing by the rocks, looking intently at the water. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist kissing his neck. " Hey babe" He said. " I told Hermione about the baby, I needed her to help me with the morning sickness potion. Which isn't really in the morning, whoever thought of that was just stupid." He turned around. " Did you have to tell her she might tell Ron." " No she'll never tell." " Did you tell her anything else?" " Maybe.." I said teasingly. I tickled his stomach. " What?" " I told her we were engaged." " Gin, you blabbed everything." " After telling her I was pregnant, which I had to do because morning sickness is hell and I'm not dealing with it much longer. That was nothing." " I guess." " So Harry, about our wedding when is it?" " How about New Years Day?" " Sound perfect, where?" " What about here?" " Here? Harry we can't have the wedding at Hogwarts." " Why not? We could have the ceremony here at the lake and the reception in the Grand Hall." " That's actually a great idea. We had our first kiss here, our first time, we got engaged here. This is wonderful!" " I'm glad you think so" " We'll have to ask Dumbledore before we tell my parents then." " I know he can keep a secret." " When should we ask him?" " How about tonight, after dinner?" " Sounds super!" Just then I saw Hermione running towards us her face pale. " Ginny!" She yelled " What's wrong?" I asked her. " Ron found it!" " Found what?" " The book with the morning sickness potion. I told him I was making it for a friend but that won't hold for long, he's noticed you puking all the time." " We need to call a family meeting at the Burrow tomorrow. I'll go to Professor McGonagall for passes for Harry, me, you, and Ron to leave campus." I said " Good idea. Hermione keep Ron busy so he doesn't have time to put two and two together until tomorrow, okay?" said Harry. " All right" replied Hermione. 


	3. The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Note: I'm looking for someone to proofread my story, because sometimes you just miss stuff. If you're interested say so in a review and please give me your e-mail address.  
  
When we walked into the Burrow the next day my whole family was there, looking agitated. Ron eyed us suspiciously as Hermione tried unsuccessfully to distract him with a game of wizard chess.  
  
" What's this all about Ginny?" asked my mother, as she turned from a particularly large pot of stew.  
  
" I guess I'll just tell you guys straight out. Harry and I are engaged and expecting a child." I said.  
  
" What?!" All my brothers yelled in unison. They jumped at Harry but a menacing look from mom quieted their anger.  
  
" Ginny, darling, how could this happen you two are so smart, didn't you use protection?" asked my mother. My father sat still staring at me his mouth open.  
  
" Yes but it didn't work. We know you're disappointed but we've thought this through. We're going to talk to Dumbledore when we get back. We're going to ask him if we can get married on New Years Day at Hogwarts and if I can graduate early with Harry, I can't just leave him and the baby all year to go to school. We were freaked too, at first, but we thought about it and we're going to get through this together, and we're going to be great parents." I said this then looked up at Harry, smiling and gave him a hug.  
  
" Well I guess," said my father, regaining conciseness. " All we can do now is congratulate you two!" Then he came over and gave me a bear hug.  
  
" Harry! How could you do this to me! You knocked up my baby sister!" Said my brother Ron.  
  
" Yeah, Harry!" Said all my other brothers together.  
  
"I'm not a baby. Harry didn't force me to do anything. You all need to get over the fact that I'm grown up!" I said.  
  
" You're our baby sister we're supposed to protect you!" They all said.  
  
" I don't need protecting! Now leave Harry alone! If any of you touch him I will never talk to you again!" I said stalking out of the room, pulling Harry behind me.  
  
" God Harry, they won't give up. They think they're protecting me when they're only making things worse."  
  
" I know." He said, pulling me towards him into an embrace.  
  
" I should talk to my mother. I'm the only girl, so I should let her help at least a little with the wedding."  
  
" Okay, I think I'll stay out here, away from your brothers."  
  
" All right."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" Mom?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. She was alone now, my brothers had been sent outside to work in the garden.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart." She answered.  
  
" Are you upset with me?"  
  
" No I was a little surprised at first but, no I'm not upset with you."  
  
" Good because I wanted to ask you if I could wear your wedding dress."  
  
" Of course! I'm so glad you want to! It might need to be taken in a little, or maybe not how may months pregnant will you be then?"  
  
" I'll be about three and a half months."  
  
" Maybe not then. I'll go look for it later. So, let's talk about my baby's wedding!" She said with a grin on her face. 


	4. Dumbledore, My Savior

Chapter 4: Dumbledore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
  
As Harry and I waited in silence in Dumbledore's office the next morning, I looked around and spotted a beautiful bird. He must have felt my stare because he flew over to me landing on my shoulder.  
  
" That's Fawkes." Harry told me.  
  
" He's gorgeous." I replied.  
  
" He helped me save you in the chamber."  
  
I opened my mouth to ask how but I thought it was better not to, Harry was very sensitive about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The bird rubbed its head against my hand. " Fawkes, thank you."  
  
Just then Dumbledore appeared from a back room.  
  
" Hello," he said cheerfully. " How may I help you two today? Nothing wrong I hope?"  
  
" Well Professor, we'd like to inform you of Ginny's pregnancy and our engagement. We'd also like to ask you if we could hold the wedding here, at the lake." Said Harry.  
  
" Well, well, congratulations!" He said smiling. "I think your wedding being held here at Hogwarts is a marvelous idea! When would it be?"  
  
" We thought New Years Day would be nice. It would be small, just family and close friends." I replied.  
  
" Marvelous! I'll inform the Elves that they'll need to prepare for a feast that day."  
  
" Thank you Professor! We'd like to ask you something else also. We were wondering what Ginny could do about school next year, since she can't attend school next year with being married and the baby. We thought that maybe she could take some extra courses this year or do correspondence course next year." Harry said.  
  
"I think it would be best for Ginny to just Graduate this year with you, magic isn't the best thing to learn by correspondence plus you two will have enough on your hands with a baby." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
" Sounds good to me." I said.  
  
" Ginny you should probably study hard and after Christmas Break you can take the 6th year tests. If you pass, which I have faith you will, you just go into 7th year classes. Sound good?"  
  
" Sure." Harry and I replied together.  
  
" Now we have one more matter to discuss, where your accommodations will be. You can't keep living in different rooms once you're married. Harry, since your Head Boy and have your own room, I'll give you permission for you to both live there, after the wedding."  
  
" Thank you so much Professor!" I said.  
  
" Well I just hope I'm invited to the wedding!"  
  
" Professor do you think you could officiate?" Harry asked.  
  
" Why, Harry my boy, I'd love to! I'm sorry but I have to go now, I'll see you two at dinner."  
  
" Thanks for everything Professor!" Harry and I said in usion.  
  
" You're welcome!" He said, and walked out a back door.  
  
" Harry this is so wonderful! Our wedding will be beautiful!" I said as we walked back to the common room.  
  
" Sure will."  
  
" Harry" I said seriously." Have you talked to Ron lately?"  
  
" No, I tried yesterday but he walked away, scowling." Harry said looking hurt.  
  
" Don't worry he'll come around eventually he always does." I said, hoping I was right. 


	5. Dresses and Doctors

Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. I was in my mothers wedding dress. It swished at my feet. I was trying it one for the first time; it was two days before Christmas. Harry and I were staying at my parent's house. Now he was out with my father and my reluctant brothers. They were looking at tuxes. Mom had near forced Ron and the others to go.  
  
" Ginny sweetheart you look beautiful!" Said my mother.  
" Thank you. I think it's all the dress, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I said, and it really was.  
  
The dress was silk, and it had a long flowing skirt, it came to a v- neck that was embroidered with roses, and had small short sleeves. The dress also had a jacket that came right to the bottom of the skirt, buttoned in the front and showed of the rose embroidery.  
  
" I don't think we'll have to take the dress in after all your tummy is growing quite rapidly!" She said.  
  
I looked down. She was right I was already enormous!  
  
" Hermione! Come out of the bathroom I'm sure your dress looks wonderful!" Shouted mother.  
  
Hermione was to be my maid of honor and we just picked up her dress. When she came out of the bathroom I knew mother was right Hermione looked gorgeous. Her dress was pale rose. It had long sleeves and a v-neck like mine and both were embroidered with roses, similar to mine.  
  
" Mione, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
  
" Ugh! I do not I look fat!" She replied.  
  
" You do not! Now stop being silly." Mother said.  
  
" Mom what time is it? I need to meet Harry at the doctors at 4:00." I asked.  
  
" It's 3:30, you'd better go."  
  
" Where did I put my clothes?" I asked.  
  
" They're in your room. Hermione you can take that look and the dress off now, we don't want it getting dirty." Replied mother.  
  
" See you at dinner I said and rushed out of the room."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When I apparated at the doctors Harry was already there with a sad look on his face.  
  
" Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" When I finally got Ron cornered, to ask him to be my best man and to just let all this go, he said no."  
  
" He makes me so mad! He would end his friendship with you just because of his stubbornness! I'm sorry hunny, I'll talk to him."  
  
" No, better just leave him alone."  
  
" All right."  
  
A nurse opened a door and called my name. We walked into the office. One side of the room was painted pink the other side was painted blue, and in the middle of the back wall there was a question mark.  
  
Harry and I waited in comforting silence for the doctor. A few moments later a middle-aged woman with brown hair and big glasses walked in.  
  
" Hello I'm Doctor Lorenstien. How are you to today? Good I hope." She said.  
  
" We're fine doctor." I replied.  
  
"Good. Ginny, would you please come over to this table for your examination?" She said, pointing to a half blue half pink examination table.  
  
" I like to decoration." I said as a lay down on the table.  
  
" Thank you" Said Dr. Lorenstien.  
  
" So" She said after she finished examining me, " You and the baby seem perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" Asked Dr. Lorenstien.  
  
I looked up at Harry and he nodded, yes. I smiled. " Yes we'd like to know."  
" You two are having a girl!" She said with a smile.  
  
I smiled too, then I looked up at Harry, he had a big grin on his face. "A baby girl." He said smiling down at me. He's going to be a great father. 


	6. All Is Well

When we arrived back at The Burrow I saw Ron scowling by the fire in the living room. I pulled Harry aside.  
  
" Harry, sweetheart, do you think you can leave Ron and I alone for a moment? I know you didn't want me to speak to him, but he's being mean to me also. He hasn't talked to me since we told the family about the baby. I want us all to make up; I want our baby to have her uncles there for her. If he comes around so will the others."  
  
" Gin, don't. He's to stubborn and I don't want him upsetting you."  
  
" No arguments Harry. I have to do this, for our family." I said rubbing my stomach.  
  
" Fine." He said frowning as he walked into our room. My parents had allowed us to share a room for two reasons; I was already pregnant and we were engaged, and because none of my brothers would allow Harry in their rooms. This further angered them.  
  
" Ron, we need to talk. I know you don't want to but that's to damn bad. You need to stop acting like a baby." I said as I turned to him.  
  
" Ginny, you know how I feel about the whole situation. I won't change my mind."  
  
" Ron, I know you're upset. But, you need to get over the fact that I'm grown up. You don't need you to protect me anymore, you never did. I know this isn't the best time for all this to be happening. I know Harry and I are too young but we can do this, but it'll be a lot harder if you don't get over this. We need you, you're Harry's best friend, you're my big brother, and you're our baby's uncle. We need you Ron. Harry's so upset you're angry at him, he really wants you to be his best man."  
  
" No Ginny. I won't do it."  
  
" Come on Ron! Stop acting all holier than thou'. I know you and Hermione have sex. So we screwed up, we weren't as careful, and I got pregnant. We're handling it; we're getting married. Can't you just forgive us? I love you and Harry loves you. Can't you just be there for us even though we screwed up? Can't you be there for our baby, when she's born? Please Ron, forgive us and move on? If you don't, you're not invited to our wedding and you'll never see Harry or I again, neither the baby or us can be near someone who can't love us even though we made a mistake. Just get over this." I finished my speech, and began to cry.  
  
" Don't cry Ginny. It's just I imagined so much more for my baby sister than being pregnant at sixteen. And I was angry with Harry for doing it to you. I'm sorry for being such a dunce. I'm just angry with both of you. But I have to forgive you sometime right?" He said smiling at me.  
  
" You know Ron," I said wiping my face. " I'll be seventeen next week."  
  
" Well that just makes it so much better!" He replied laughing.  
  
" Does this mean you'll be Harry's best man? It would mean so much to both of us."  
  
" Sure does! Let me tell Harry though, okay?"  
  
" Sure I'll go get him!" I said already running up the stairs.  
  
" Wait Ginny!" He said as bound up the many stairs.  
  
" Yeah?" I said beaming with joy.  
  
" Did you say she? It's a girl?"  
" Yup!"  
  
" One more thing Gin, you should run up the stairs like that in your condition! You don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
" Fine!" I yelled as I began to walk. I didn't want to upset him when we'd just made up. 


	7. The Happiest Day of My Life!

The music began to play, and I looked at our guests with anticipation. Everyone had come, who wouldn't were they invited. This is the wedding of The Boy Who Lived. I looked at our friends and my family, with a smile. My brothers had all come, thank God.  
  
Someone grabbed my hand; I turned to see my father smiling. He began to lead me down the isle. For the first time today I looked at Harry, something I had been too nervous to do before. He looked amazing, even with his unruly hair, which could not even be tamed for this occasion. I looked at the forms beside him. My brother Ron who also looked amazing and a particularly shabby, but friendly looking dog. I wished Harry had asked my about that first, but oh well. Standing across from them was my maid of honor, Hermione, looking radiant.  
  
" How's my little girl?" My father asked.  
  
" I'm wonderful Daddy" I replied.  
  
" You're going to get married now."  
  
" I know Dad" I replied laughing.  
  
We reached Harry finally and Dad whispered something in his ear. Then he kissed my hand and placed Harry's on top of mine. After about a minute he let go and went to his seat.  
  
I beamed at Harry and he grinned back. We then turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
" Harry and Ginny wish to read their own vows." He said to the guests. He then gave us a nod and Harry began.  
  
" Virginia, you are the love of my life. We have known each other for seven years. You were at first only my best friends little sister, but in the last year you became something more to me, because I realized I love you. We have now formed a deeper bond one that I never thought imaginable. Now as we marry we confirm that bond, and we embark on a life together as a family." Harry said as he caressed my stomach. "My only hope is that our child will grow up to be like you. So Virginia Weasley, I vow to love and respect you for all the days of my life." He finished, then smiling he slipped a gold band with a V and an H entwined together engraved in it.  
  
My eyes filled with joyful tears. I looked at Harry and his eyes were tearing up to. I then realized Harry had announced to everyone that I was pregnant, something only my family and Hermione knew. But my joy overshadowed that. I then remembered I had to read my vows. I had worked so hard at them, trying to capture my love for Harry in words, something I found was very hard to do.  
  
" Harold, you are my true love. When I saw you for the first time at the age of ten, I knew deep down we would end up together. I worshipped you from afar until you realized the same thing I did five years earlier; we were meant to be. I know our marriage will be hard but we will persevere, because together we can do anything. So Harold Potter. I vow to love and respect you all the days of my life." I finished and looked up at Harry smiling through my tears. Then I slipped a gold band with the engraving in it as Harry's.  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss the bride." Said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
And kiss me he did. It was a tender kiss and I felt with the touch of his lips the love he felt for me.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated I've been lazy! I know this is short but live with it! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Cravings

Harry and I were snuggling in private room on the couch.  
  
"Harry?" I said.  
  
" What babe?" He answered.  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
" Of course I do! Why do you ask?"  
  
" Do you love me enough to go get my some ice cream from the kitchens?"  
  
" More? You just had a carton!"  
  
" So what! Are you calling me fat! I'm pregnant and eating for two you know!"  
  
" Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply you're fat. You are beautiful! I'll go get you some ice cream. What flavor do you want?"  
  
" Chocolate chip cookie dough!" I said with a giggle.  
  
" All right I'll be back in a sec."  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
" Crazy hormones," Harry muttered as he left.  
  
" I heard that!"  
  
" Heard what?" Harry asked innocently as he left the room.  
  
I smiled to myself. That crazy hormone thing always worked when I want something. Maybe I'll be pregnant all the time, I laughed. Harry came back twenty minutes later with a giant carton and two spoons.  
  
" I thought it would be romantic to share it." He said.  
  
" Oh Harry, how sweet!"  
  
" I'm just great aren't I?"  
  
" Sure are!"  
  
Harry set down the ice cream and grabbed a blanket. He then sat down next to me and covered us both with the blanket. We chatted about the baby as we ate the ice cream.  
  
" What do you think we should name it?" I asked.  
  
" How about Lilly Rose?" Suggested Harry.  
" Oh! That's beautiful! Lilly Rose Potter it is!"  
" Ginny we should both get to bed. We both have classes tomorrow. I'm so glad you passed the test so we can graduate together and be together all day."  
" Me too. You're right we should get to bed."  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I woke with a start. Who was screaming what was wrong? I realized that it was harry screaming beside me still in his nightmare.  
  
" Harry. Wake up it's just a nightmare." I said tenderly. Harry's eyes opened and he ceased screaming.  
  
" Ginny! Oh it was a dream thank God!"  
  
" Harry why were you screaming? What happened in your dream?"  
  
" Oh it was horrible, Ginny! The baby was born and Voldemort took you both, and I couldn't find you! I was so scared."  
  
" Harry I'm fine the baby's fine. It's okay Voldemort won't hurt us."  
  
" Oh but what if he does Ginny? I would die without you!"  
  
" It'll be all right." I said and hugged him.  
  
We sat there in our bed for hours just holding each other until we fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block sorta. I just got the Chamber Of Secrets yesterday. I'm having the fifth book delivered to my house the day it comes out! I'm so excited! I'll update soon! I promise! Thank you to Alli-Baby, I was going to name her Lilly but I couldn't think of a middle name, so thanks. Thank you to all my other reviewers also you have been helpful! Please Review! 


End file.
